cinq idées pour pouvoir embrasser Minerva
by brittish-sorbet
Summary: une série de oneshot sur toutes les idées qui pourraient traverser l'esprit d'Albus sur la façon dont il pourrait embrasser Minerva. j'espère que ça vous plairas ;
1. Chapter 1

**cinq façons auxquelles Albus pourrait penser pour embrasser Minerva**

**Oneshot 1 : une histoire de gui **

Les vents frais d'automne avaient laissé place aux grands froids d'hiver, et tout le chateau avait revêti un magnifique manteau blanc. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances d'hiver, étaient plus joyeux à cause de la neige mais aussi à cause de Noël qui approchait. Tous étaient dehors en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige, ou tout simplement en train de se balader dans les jardins. Le directeur, de sa fenêtre, observait la scène avec amusement. Il adorait cette période de l'année, où tous -élèves comme professeurs- s'amusaient vraiment.

Des talons raisonnaient dans les couloirs, au fur et à mesure que Minerva McGonagall progressait dans le chateau pour mesurer l'empleur des dégâts. Depuis toujours, elle détestait cette époque de l'année dans le chateau. C'était un réel suplice pour la directrice adjointe. C'était ainsi, tout d'abord parce que les élèves qui restaient dans le chateau pour les vacances de noël, se faisaient une joie de multiplier les farces et les catastrophes la veille de noël et pendant le réveillon du jour de l'an. Ensuite, Minerva détestait les traditions stupides qui étaient attachées aux décorations. Oui, Minerva détestait le gui qui malheureusement pour elle, florissait dans tout le chateau.

Il y en avait partout. C'était une catastrophe ! On ne pouvait en aucun cas y échapper, tant il y en avait. Certaines étaient même si bien positionnées, qu'on ne pouvait les remarqué qu'une fois passé dessous en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, Albus Dumbledore le très cher directeur de l'école, étant encore très enfantin, avait ensorcelé les branches de gui de fait qu'on ne pouvait pas y échapper. Si deux personnes se croisaient sous une branche, elles étaient poussées l'une à l'autre par une force invisible, et étaient contraintes de s'embrasser. C'était un spectacle que le directeur adoraient, au plus grand désespoir de notre très chère directrice adjointe.

Minerva cherchait donc à enlever, par tout les moyens possibles, ces fichues branches de gui. Elle en avait repérée une qui la narguait dans la salle des professeurs. Etant seule, elle tanta sa chance. Elle métamorphosa une chaise en escabot, et monta dessus dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de ce parasite des plafonds. Elle était presque arrivée à ses fins, lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir le directeur au pied de l'escabot. Elle rougit puis descendit, pendant que Dumbledore la regardait faire avec un soupçon de sourire.

"_Vous êtes prise en flagrant déli ma chère ! Alors qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?" la questionna Albus, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

"_C'est une calamité Albus ! Il y en a partout ! Pas un centimètre carré de tranquilité. Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes. Par Merlin, ce ne sont pas des vacances !"

"_Je ne vois pas en quoi ces pauvres branches de gui vous dérangent ma chère. C'est l'esprit de Noël. Je trouve cette tradition amusante." lança-t-il en souriant.

"_Cette tradition est abominable...Je déteste l'idée d'être obligée d'embrasser le premier venu, sous prétexte que nous sommes dessous ces fichues branches !"

Pendant leur converation, la salle s'était remplie. Il y avait même presque tout les professeurs à présent. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, écoutaient d'une oreille amusée l'échange entre Albus et Minerva. Ils se chamallaient souvent ainsi, comme un vieux couple. En réalité, ils faisaient à eux deux, la distraction principale des autres professeurs qui assistaient à ce qui ressemblaient à des scènes de ménage.

"_Enfin Minerva, c'est une tradition. Que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je n'y peux absolument rien !"

"_Bien sûr que si ! C'est vous qui avez mis toutes ces branches...alors enlevez les !", avec ceci elle lui servit son regard le plus sévère, ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

"_Je regrette ma chère, mais je crains que je ne peux enlever le gui sous prétexte que vous n'aimez pas cette tradition".

Elle fit la moue. Que pouvait il être énervant des fois ! De son côté, Dumbledore la regardait avec insistance. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur Minerva McGonagall. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle l'était peut-être même plus maintenant. Il l'avait toujours aimée, et ce depuis qu'elle était en sixième année. Au début il avait pensé que ce n'était que de l'amitié, car pour lui l'amitié était l'amour sans l'attirance physique. Mais après quelques temps, il dût bien se l'avouer, elle l'attirait et physiquement et moralement. Cette belle amitié s'était transformée en amour. Alors il eût une merveilleuse idée. Un pari. Un stupide pari qui le libérerait peut-être de tout ces sentiments refoulés.

"_Bien, je vous lance un pari. Si vous résistez à m'embrasser sous cette branche de gui, j'enlève toutes les autres branches. Sinon, les branches resterons et vous serez obligée de faire le tour de la salle des professeurs, en sachant qu'il y en a vingt-sept de cachées." dit-il avec un large sourire.

"_Albus !"

"_Minerva... Vous pariez, ou non ?"

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, elle finit par accepter. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, quand elle se rendit compte avec horreur que la salle était pleine.

"_Attendez ! Sortez tous...il n'y a rien à voir !", s'écria-t-elle

"_Non surtout pas ! Je veux des témoins !"

Tous s'immobilisèrent et se mirent à rire. Minerva était exaspérée. Dumbledore lui, était toujours aussi amusé de la situation. En plus McGonagall rougissait un tout petit peu, ce qui était très charmant.

Il s'approcha une seconde fois de ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci s'en empara. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'il les avait imaginées. Minerva quant à elle, perdait pied.

_Enfin ! Ressaisis toi bon sang ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas laissé passer l'occassion d'embrasser l'homme que tu as toujours aimé à cause d'un pari stupide ! _, pensa-t-elle.

Alors elle répondit au baiser. Albus sourit contre les lèvres de sa bien aimée. Le baiser qui au début était très chaste, devint plus passioné. Les autres professeurs qui observaient la scène béats, sans vraiment être surpris, décidèrent de quitter la pièce pour ne pas les déranger. Ceci était le début d'une très longue et très belle histoire d'amour.

Comme quoi, ce n'est pas si mal après tout, le gui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les chérubins sont vraiment surnois !**

La nuit était tout juste tombée sur le château, et on n'appercevait plus que des ombres blanches dans les jardins de Poudlard. Les cimes des saules cogneurs étaient agitées par un vent frais, et il semblait à quiconque se prêtant à l'observation de cette nature figée, que tout était mort. Les oiseaux avaient migrés, les animaux se cachaient. Tout était calme. Et quel soulagement que ce calme pur et profond après la guerre qui avait éclaté l'été dernier. Bien sûr il y avait eu des morts et des ravages, et le monde sorcier était peiné. Mais cette paix nouvelle et possible mêlée à ce calme tant désiré, faisaient de cette soirée une nuit exquise.

C'est dans cet état pensif que l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, alias Albus Dumbledore, regardait par la fenêtre. Il aimait l'hiver, tout particulièrement ce mois de Février car c'était le mois de l'amour. Et quelle chose merveilleuse que l'amour ! Savoir que l'on fonce droit dans le mur, mais accélérer malgré tout. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais jetté à l'eau, ça il l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre. Il était inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux de cette femme. Mais comment lui dire ? Il ne tenait pas à briser plus de quarante ans d'amitié en un éclat de voix.

Il fallait qu'il soit subtil. Oui, la subtibilité avec Minerva McGonagall était la clé de la réussite. Mais alors comment ? Soudain, une petite étincelle malicieuse traversa le regard du vieil homme. Fumeseck, qui avait bien compris les intentions de son maître, émit un son grave pour traduire sa désaprobation. Mais l'illustre sorcier n'en tînt pas rigueur. Il préparait déjà son plan, en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Des talons claquaient dans les couloirs du château. Les pas étaient vifs, préssés, énervés. Puis le bruit d'une porte qui se referme bruyamment. Décidemment, Minerva avait horreur de la Saint-Valentin. Quelle fête atroce et inutile !

Etant de nature réservée, le professeur de métamorphose ne pouvait pas supporter tous ces élèves qui s'étreignaient et se donnaient en spectacle un peu partout dans le château. Comme si ils avaient une explosions d'hormones...quelle misère ! Ils étaient réellement sans gêne et sans réserve. Sans oublier que, pour ce jour fatidique, tous le château était peint en rose bonbon...il y avait des fleurs roses partout...même la nourriture était rose. Non, c'était définitif et irrévocable. Minerva McGonagall détestait le rose, détestait cette tradition qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une fête commerciale...bref, elle détestait CE jour précis de l'année.

Alors, elle avait décidé de rester dans son bureau toute la journée, à l'abris de cette "folie à l'eau de rose" comme elle aimait tant appeler ce phénomène. Malheureusement, une fois derrière son bureau, elle compris que cette année allait être pire que toutes les autres réunies. En effet, il semblait que quelqu'un s'était donné à coeur joie de sacager ses propres appartements avec ce rose immonde, et ces fleurs, et tout ce qu'elle détestait. Elle rageait intérieurement. Tout d'abord elle pensa que le directeur était derrière tout cela. Ensuite, elle conclut que ça ne pouvait pas être lui...c'était même impossible. Bien que dans le fond, l'idée aurait pu venir de lui, le style ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Non. Mais alors qui aurait pu avoir l'audace d'entrer dans ses appartements pour faire ceci sans craindre ses réprimandes...et surtout sa colère ? Ce ne pouvait donc pas être un élève. Elle n'avait pas le choix, l'auteur de ce crime devait être puni. C'est donc déjà très irritée que la directrice adjointe décida de retourner à la grande salle.

Albus Dumbledore attendait patiemment son adjointe. Il avait fini par mettre son plan à exécution. Tout était parfait, comme il l'avait prévu. Le seul problème auquel il devait faire face était l'absence de son adjointe. Sans elle, tout tombait à l'eau, et cette simple possibilité désespérait le vieil homme. Cependant, il retrouva son sourire quand il vit un professeur de métamorphose très, très en colère entrer dans la grande salle.

Sa démarche bien que féline était raide. Les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'écartaient d'un pas vif quand ils voyaient le regard noir qu'elle leur lançait. Ce n'était décidememnt pas le bon moment pour mal se comporter. Elle vint s'assoir à côté du directeur.

"_Albus, c'est une calamité ! Quelqu'un est entré dans mes appartements et c'est un massacre !" lui lança-t-elle paniquée.

"_Que s'est-il passé ?"

"_Du rose. Sur mes meubles, sur mes murs, mes papiers, des fleurs...c'est de la torture ! Qui a bien pu avoir l'audace de faire cela ? Savez-vous quelque chose directeur ?"

"_J'ai bien peur de ne pas connaître l'identité du coupable. Peut-être..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Plus de quarante ans d'amitié et de "vie commune" permettait à MInerva de deviner ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Sur ce point, leur collègue tels que Poppy ou Severus les taquinaient souvent sur le fait qu'ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple tout les deux.

_si seulement ceci pouvait être vrai_... pensa Minerva.

"_Ma chère, vous devriez manger, puis réfléchir au potentielle coupable après."

"_Ceci est tout bonnement impossible Albus... rien n'est mangeable ici. Tout est ROSE. Ce n'est donc pas comestible. Enfin pas pour moi. Mais dites moi directeur, peut être attendiez vous votre très chère amie Ombrage..." lança-t-elle, taquine.

Le directeur déglutit bruyamment. Ombrage...quelle horreur ! Mais enfin, ne voyait-elle pas qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle ? Cela ne sautait-il pas aux yeux ? Le viel homme était perdu dans ses pensées, quand il entendit Minerva crier.

"_Oh mon dieu !" fût tout ce que la brave directrice adjointe pu dire.

Devant eux se teanait une scène des plus choquantes. Tous les élèves se sautaients littéralement dessus. C'était passioné, chaotique. Soudain Minerva compris. Tout devint clair comme de l'eau de roche. Des chérubins. Voilà la cause de tout ces évènements regretables. Mais que faisaient-ils là ?

Quand Albus leva les yeux pour voir la raison du choque de son adjointe, il déglutit encore une fois. C'était une catastrophe. Ceci n'était absolument pas prévu. Les chérubins s'étaient un peu laissé aller. Un peu trop même. Maintenant c'était le chaos, et il fallait trouver une solution rapidement. A la base les chérubins étaient là pour donner un côté romantique à la chose, et permettre au directeur d'avouer ses sentiments envers sa députée.

De son côté, Minerva faisait tout son possible pour maintenir l'ordre. Elle s'était lancée à la chasse à ces diablotins de l'amour, et en avait déjà stupéfixé six sur sept. Le dernier était corriace. Il se cachait. Mais elle allait le trouver. Albus était désespéré, et amusé à la fois quand il regardait Minerva se battre furieusement contre la petite chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Puis, alors qu'il commençait réellement à rire de la scène, le pire se produisit.

Le chérubins avait atteint Minerva avec l'une de ses flèches, juste quand elle passait à côté de Filius. Minerva se jetta alors sur le petit homme, et l'embrassa. Albus qui regardait la scène coît, pensa que tout était finit pour lui. L'amour de sa vie, à jamais liée à un autre, à cause d'une de ses stupides idées. Dire que c'était lui qu'elle était sensée embrasser...La colère monta en lui quand il entendit le rire cristallin du petit chérubin. Du septième chérubin si corriace. Du chérubin qui venait d'anéantir sa vie.

Alors qu'il allait jeter un sort violent en direction du dernier petit monstre, celui là même qui avait échappé à la colère de Minerva, la directrice adjointe fit une tête dégoutée, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Soudain, elle s'écarta vivement. Mon dieu, elle embrassait quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas...quelqu'un qui n'était pas Albus. Elle le regarda et rougit. Puis elle se rendit près de lui. Elle se sentait si coupable, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trahit, alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Albus la regarda, et sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Quelle était belle quand elle rougissait ainsi. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ait l'air si dégoûtée ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle le regarde si tendrement ?

Quand elle arriva à quelque pas de lui, elle baissa les yeux.

"_Pardonnez mon comportement Albus...je...je n'agissais pas volontairement...c'était ce fichu chérubin."

"_Ne vous excusez pas ma chère. Actuellement je devrais m'excuser dans la mesure où j'ai fait entrer ces diablotins ici."

"_Mais pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?" sa révélation l'avait surprise.

"_N'est ce donc pas évident, Minerva ?"

Ses yeux pétillaient, et elle fondit. Si seulement ce chérubins aurait pu le viser lui ! Il aurait été sien pour l'éternité... Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas pendue aux bras de Filius, lui déclarant son amour éternel ? La même question sillonait l'esprit de notre illustre directeur. Puis cela devint évident. Les chérubins peuvent contrôler l'amour à la condition seule que les personnes visées n'aient pas encore trouver l'amour de leur vie. Dans le cas contraire, leur magie n'était que très passagère. Ils se ragardèrent, et elle aussi finit par comprendre.

"_ J'ai eut tellement peur de rester avec Filius jsuqu'à la fin de mes jours."

"_J'ai eut tellement peur que vous restiez avec Filius jusqu'à la fin de vos jours..."

Avec cela, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Cependant, leur quarante ans de passion refoulée repris bien vite le dessus, et le baisser qui se voulait chaste au départ, devint passioné. C'était le rapprochement ultime de deux âmes qui se cherchaient depuis presque un demi siècle. Minerva s'abandonna dans ce baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu. Finalement ce n'est si mal la Saint-Valentin. A partir de ce moment là, ils ne seront plus jamais séparés. Ils formeront toujours une seule part.

Les chérubins étaient des petits être incontrôlable, égoïstes, qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Albus le savait. Mais ce septième chérubins était différent. Il avait vu que ces deux là s'aimaient, mais qu'aucun des deux n'avaient le courage de faire le premier pas. Alors le petit être l'avait fait pour eux, en leur exposant les riques que ce mutisme pouvait entraîner. Dumbledore était tombé dans le piège...comme quoi, il ne savait pas que les chérubins étaient vraiment surnois.


End file.
